


Rose Red and the Seven Misfits

by DaDreamzz2



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, based off of snow white, fairy tale, most realtionships are background and hinted at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaDreamzz2/pseuds/DaDreamzz2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar the evil king wants to keep his throne and to do that he needs to have the prince killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Red and the Seven Misfits

“Listen to me my child. The world may seem like a big and dangerous place but as long as you have love in your heart you can survive. Where there is evil there is light. You my precious son must be that light. Be tender, gentle, soft, truthful, fair, loyal and understanding but above all smart. Do not let any one walk over you. Watch for tricks and do not be foolish but do not fear keeping your heart open. Love and respect everything from the tiniest earth worm to the mightiest dragon. The people in return will respect you and cherish you. One day you will make a great king.” 

The women stood among a row of sunflowers that matched her elegant gown. Her bare feet were sinking into the ground as she watched over the flowers. A soft whistle left her lips and she held a finger up for a blue jay that came to her call. She ran a finger over its feathers as it tweeted causing a smile to grace her red lips. As she turned to face her child her long black hair flew behind her from the movement. “Do you understand Rose Red?” 

Her son sat among his own flowers for which he was nicked-named with his legs crossed. An eyebrow was raised at her as his fingers worked tying flowers together in a circle. “Mama, you tell me the same thing every day.” He chuckled lightly and placed his newly made crown on the ground. He held up a finger and whistled. The blue jay flew from his mother to him and he smirked up at her. “I have learned.”

“You have and I am proud of you. I have news that I wish to share with you my dear,” she whispered as she joined him on the ground. The boy used his free hand to place his hand made crown among her charcoal hair. Her lips turned up more as she grasped his hand with her own. “Ray, I have met someone.” The blue jay flew away with a cry as he stared at her in shock. 

“You have?” 

“I have! When I was at the market today I was tripped up and this gentlemen caught me. As soon as our eyes met I knew. It wasn’t the same spark I had when I met your father, god rest his soul, but it was close enough. He treated me to lunch and we laughed the whole time.” Ray beamed at that and launched forward to bring his mother into a hug. He knew she has been lonely and for her to meet someone was great news. 

“I am happy for you! Though are you sure he will be right,” he questioned. 

She returned the hug and placed a kiss on his matching dark locks. “I hope. He is coming over today so you can meet him too.” 

“Good, no one gets to you without going through me. Got to put them through some tests to make sure they are truly right for you Ma’.” 

“Oh? Your thorns are showing dear.” 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” he pouted and she chuckled pulling him in tighter. 

“Your majesty.” The two jumped apart with equal shouts of surprise at the new voice. Both their brown eyes moved as one to connect on the man that now stood there. He was dressed in plaid that was lightly splattered with blood and an axe was held in one of his hands. He reached his other hand down to his queen and she took it being hoisted up. 

“Thank you Joel, always a gentlemen.” 

“You know it my queen. I just got back from a hunt and I was told to fetch you. There is a man here, just came in a fancy carriage and everything.” With that news she cheered lightly and clapped her hands together. 

“He is here! Ray it is the man I was telling you about. I will meet you in the front court. Thank you for the news,” she said happily as she dashed out of their garden. Joel chuckled and reached down helping the prince up. 

“What a lucky man, your mom is hot.” Ray groaned and smacked the hunter in the chest. 

“Ew, gross Joel. That’s my mom and you say that way too much.” 

Joel just shrugged and threw an arm around the lad’s shoulders. “I only speak the truth, Ray.”

“That is now prince to you, I can hang your ass.” 

“You could, but then who would bring your food or keep you company?” 

“My flowers are better conversationalist then you,” he said with a sly smile. Joel pulled away from him placing a hand over his heart.

“You wound me!” 

“Good, now I better hurry up and meet whoever has captured my mother’s heart.”

They started walking towards the castle together and Joel hummed in thought. “I am glad she has met someone. It has been seven years since your fathers passing, she needs someone.”

“I agree. I just hope he can make her happy.” 

Happy he did make her for a short time that was. The man turned out to be Sir Edgar Elohehtni, he was a regular noble from the south. He had salt and peppered hair that he mostly hid under a brown hat, he was always in elegant clothing and had a charming smile to match. He said he traveled up to the Kingdom of Flowers for business but the real reason he kept to himself. The rulers of the kingdom were the Narvaez family, after the king passed the queen took over. Queen Maria fell head over heels for the stranger and within a year they were married. To Edgar’s disappointment he was not named king. He became just a husband to the women. She said it was because the people didn’t know him and she didn’t want to put such a burden on him. He started to loathe her for that, but he hid it. For a year to the queen, the prince and the whole kingdom they were a happy family. 

Edgar’s true nature wasn’t revealed until the passing of the queen. Ray was devastated and utterly lost. For his whole life he had his mother there for him and now she was gone. He knew it was coming when one week she fell very ill. The prince spent almost every day holding her hand and telling her stories to keep her amused. Sometimes he was joined by Joel, Ashley the maid, Burnie their butler or even Adam the cook but hardly ever Edgar. The only time he did come in was to comfort her with some lavender tea. Ray didn’t find it strange thinking he couldn’t stand to see his wife sick and at least he did something. Ray kept her smiling until the one morning he woke up and she didn’t. 

The queen’s funeral was grand. Their kingdom was the smallest in the land but still they threw a marvelous wake for her. Candles and flowers were placed in window sills and door steps. For a week everyone wore black and they mourned. Maria was buried among her flowers and with time the kingdom would hopefully heal. With Ray too young to claim the throne yet, Edgar took it until the boy would be of age. At first he ruled as she did but soon his true nature was exposed. He became green eyed with power and drained the people dry. They worked for little money and food but there was nothing they could do. Edgar was also merciless. If anyone stepped out of line they were executed on the spot. He soon became known as the Evil King to everyone not just in their kingdom but the surrounding ones as well. Ray fought against him to try and right things but his kind nature left him in the dust. The boy was pulled from his riches and thrown into rags to be a scullery maid. He feared the power Edgar had but he knew in a two years he could rip the kingdom from him so he listened. 

~A Year Later~

Ray huffed as he held the brush tighter in his hands. He scrubbed harder at the stone steps trying to get dirt up that had been plastered there for years. Honestly he didn’t see a point in cleaning steps but whatever Edgar wanted he got. The ‘king’ was insane and he wished he never allowed him into the house to begin with. His brown orbs turned up to the sky and he smiled lightly. “Miss you mom. Don’t worry one day I will save this kingdom and be the king you always saw in me.” 

A whiny from a horse sounded in the distance and he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. All their horses were locked up in the back but this one sounded like it came from the front. His chore now forgotten he stood up and brushed off the dirt he got on his dress. What he was wearing couldn’t even be called clothes in all honesty. It was a bunch of grey rags quickly sewn together. It was too big for him so it hung off his lithe body. It only covered one shoulder at a time and only went up to his knees. The only way to keep it truly together so that it clung to his body was tying a rope around his waist. It wasn’t the best but at least it was something. The animal noise gained his attention again and he started walking. He played with the end of the rope around his waist nervously as he followed the sound. 

The noise lead him to the edge of the woods and when he peeked around a tree he gasped at what he saw. There was a majestic looking white horse but draped over its saddle was a man who was bleeding. He was barley staying on as one hand grasped at the wound in his chest the other holding onto the reigns tightly. The blood was matching the fancy red robes he wore showing his status of someone who was rich. His blonde hair was matted to him in sweat and his whole face was pinched up in pain. Ray slowly took a step forward towards the two. 

“E-excuse me, do you need help?” 

An eye popped open at his words revealing a beautiful lapis blue orb. The man tried for a grin but it failed when he grimaced in pain. “Just a little help would be welcomed. Don’t know if you noticed but I am kind of bleeding,” he said through his teeth. 

“Oh didn’t notice. Blood is a natural thing for humans but I guess not so much on the outside,” he deadpanned walking over to horse. The man chuckled and handed him the reigns to the horse.  
“Not so much, getting it on the outside is no easy task.” Ray gripped the reigns and actually grinned. He was usually a bit cautious of strangers but he liked this man’s wit. He would have to be careful though, normally trespassers, injured or not were executed by Edgar on first sight. The man had no tolerance or compassion. 

“Tell me about this task you succeeded in later but for now you have to be quiet. We can’t let anyone see you.” The blonde nodded and Ray started leading the horse. He knew where all the guards were stationed and with practice he knew how to get around them. Surprisingly the injured man stayed silent and they made it to the garden shack without being caught. Ray was the only one who tended to the gardens so he knew this was the best place to hide the stranger. 

With some struggle he got the man off his horse and into the shed. Luckily he had medical supplies in there for when he got hurt gardening. The man sat against the wall as he rummaged for the bandages and healing salve he made. “What is your name?” Ray paused for a second to glance at the stranger. 

“Why do you want to know?”

“So I can thank my savior of course.” Ray blushed lightly and went back to his searching. 

“My mom and my friends used to call me Rose Red, I got the name because they always said I was as beautiful as a rose and had a blushing face to match. My mom even reconsidered changing my name to it. I never saw what they saw to come up with something like that but I like the name. That is all you get for now,” he said with a light cheer as he finally found what he was looking for. When he turned back to the man he felt his cheeks heat up more because he was now shirtless. Even with a nasty wound on his chest gushing blood he couldn’t help but to admire how hot he was. 

“Hmm, Rose Red. I think it is a very fitting name,” he said a smirk crossing his face. “You going to help me or just keep staring?” Ray snapped out of it grumbling to himself as he got to work. He dipped a piece of cloth into a nearby water bucket and started cleaning the wound. 

“I wasn’t starring.”

“Sure you weren’t.” He yelped as Ray added a little more pressure then needed to the area. 

“Do I get a name in reply and you also owe me an explanation for this wound.” 

“I don’t think I do, but since you are kindly taking care of me I will tell you. My name is Ryan and I was on my way to a nearby kingdom. On the way though I got ambushed by some raiders, they took me by surprise. Before I knew it I had no money and this wonderful injury to remember them by.” 

“What a touching story. You should have known better then to go out flaunting your riches and why weren’t you in a carriage?” Ray finally got the blood as clean as he could before applying his salve over it. The man, Ryan, shivered under his touch as the cold gel touched his skin. A sigh escaped his lips as his head thumped against the wall behind him. 

“I know and I usually am smarter about these things. Something urgent came up and my father gave me this mission to do and I had to leave right away. I left still in my court clothes, jumped on my horse and left.” 

Ray pulled away from him in surprise as he reached for the bandages. “Wait, court? Are you a noble?”

“Something like that,” Ryan mumbled as he looked back at his healer. He watched as nimble hands started wrapping the white cloth around his chest to stop the bleeding. After he finished up and put everything back where he found it the boy sat down next to him. 

“We all have are secrets. I won’t push.” 

They sat in silence for a bit until Ray started talking about the time he went horseback riding and fell into a river. The two of them wound up talking the day away in the garden shed. The only reason they stopped was because they noticed how dark it got outside. Ray brought Ryan food for the night and more talking ensued. Ray woke up the next morning leaning against the blonde’s shoulder. After some flustered apologies they decided it was best for Ryan to leave. They knew they could waste another day talking to each other so they had Ryan up and re-dressed. He was even given a large black cloak to hide his royal garb. Once satisfied Ray then escorted him and his horse back to where he originally ran into them. Ryan swung himself up into the saddle and flicked the hood of the cloak up. He looked down at Ray giving him a soft smile. 

“Thank you again.”

“It was no problem, it was actually nice to talk to someone different,” he said returning the smile. “Will I ever see you again?” 

“Maybe, if you are lucky.” Ray received a wink and then Ryan was tapping his horse and disappearing into the woods. 

At first Ray was positive he would never see the cute man again but a week later he was proven wrong. Ray was working in the garden when he heard hoof beats nearby. Looking up he came nose to nose with a horse. That ended up with Ryan this time patching Ray up in the shed from falling into his rose bush. They laughed it off and spent another day talking in the shed like they didn’t have a week long gap between their last discussions. Over time it became a tradition to meet one day every other week. 

They always met up in the garden and spent their time in the little wooden shed. A few times Ryan almost got caught but with quick thinking on both parts he didn’t. There was only one person who found out and it was Joel. The hunter swore to his prince and friend he would never tell and would even help them out. He stuck to his word and Edgar never found out about his visits. Ray was determined to keep it that way especially after he found out who Ryan truly was. It turns out Ray wasn’t the only one hiding who he really was. Once Ryan outed himself as being the prince of the Kilm Kingdom, Ray outed himself as well. 

The news wasn’t well received because Ryan became full of hatred for how his supposed step-dad was treating him, the rightful heir. Ryan was already bitter because he knew how evil the king was and didn’t like his treatment of anyone. On more than one occasion he asked Ray to run away with him but he always had to turn him down. Now that he knew the truth he wanted to help the boy out more. He swore as another prince he could save Ray but he also knew if he got the Kilm Kingdom involved it would cause a war in the now peaceful land. Neither of them wanted that for their people so they let it go. As a plus side Ray always mentioned that in few month he would finally be turning twenty-one and could finally take over. With that thought they continued on seeing each other happily, their hearts growing more and more fond of each other with ever visit. Together they counted down the days until Ray could be free and maybe the day they could act on those feelings. 

They were not the only ones however who was counting down the days. Edgar was in the basement of the castle in his secret lair. There was one known rule throughout the land and that was no one was to mess with dark magic. Of course Edgar was nothing but a man after power. He was surrounded by books, potions and cauldrons full of things people could never imagine. He was decked out in all black leather from the gloves on his hands to the boots on his feet. The only thing breaking the color was a silver belt around his waist and the gray fur that lined his cloak. The once brown hat he wore was exchanged for a golden crown full of jewels. The original crown to the kingdom was made to look like growing flowers but this new one he had made almost made it look like bones. He struck fear into anyone who looked at him and he relished in it. 

Currently though he was not feeling his usual confidence. His boots squeaked against stone as he paced back and forth in his lab. Ray’s birthday was fast approaching and he could not let him reach it. The brat was always obedient but he knew he was bidding his time before he could rightfully take over. Edgar had to get rid of him quick and easily and make it look like an accident. He succeeded in poisoning the queen but two sick royalty deaths would look suspicious. His anger was starting to reach to a boil when his eyes landed on an answer. In a glass jar on his item rack was a pristine boar’s heart. The plan formed in his head instantly and he knew it was just what he hoping to figure out. 

A month before the prince’s birthday the king summoned their hunter to his private office. His fingers tapped on his desk as the man in plaid entered. Joel was griping his hands tightly while he forced a smile onto his face. Edgar smirked in return and stood up his hands going behind his back. 

“Do you know why I summoned you today,” he asked. 

He shook his head as he bounced from foot to foot. “No sire.” 

“I have a very important mission for you to uphold. You have no choice but to follow it step by step.” 

“You know I always do as you wish,” Joel stammered as he gave him a polite bow. Edgar sneered at that and turned towards his cabinet. 

“Not always, you are still loyal to that scullery maid,” he said as he pulled down a small violet colored box from the shelf. He placed it on his desk and met the others eyes. “That will change today.” 

“I am also loyal to you for you are my king. Please forgive me, but I also pretty much raised the boy whe-“

“And now you will kill him.” Joel caught his breath at that as his eyes went wide. He took a step back as his hands tightened into fists.

“I knew it. You are after Ray. I won’t have any part of that! I will take him away from here and save him from you,” he yelled his face starting to turn red.

“I don’t think you will do that because you will do what I ask,” Edgar said calmly. He grasped the box in his hands again and took a step towards the man. “Let us see, what is that dear cook’s name? Oh, Adam that’s right.” Edgar was amused at how fast his face went from red to pale. 

“W-what about Adam?” 

“Did you think I didn’t know about your love? How about that you two just settled down in a small house in the village because you recently rescued a little girl off the street. Am I wrong?”

“No one should know about that.”

“Alas but I do,” he purred as he stepped right up into the hunter’s personal space. “I will end their lives. It will be slow and painful and you will watch it all. In the end you will be banished from this kingdom all alone.” A fist clenched onto the front of his shirt and he smiled at the attempt. “Do you wish to kill me?”

“Yes. You were never a king to me. I will not let you harm a person I love.”

“Well it’s your pick Joel. I know you know I have special powers. So what will it be your family or a spoiled brat?” The fist fell down weakly as his head started to hang in shame. 

“I do not want to pick.”

“Here I will make it easy for you. All I want is for you to take that little Rose Red out into the woods. I will allow you to kill him anyway you want. Then you just need to come back with his heart in this box. Your job and family secured. Or you watch your family suffer as I slowly torture them. Pick your poison.” 

Is was quiet in the office the only sound was of Joel’s heaving breathing as he thought. Finally the hunter lifted his head to look at the evil king. He was biting his lip so hard that blood was starting to pool on his lips. Without saying anything he reached up with shaky hands and took the box. He griped it tightly and turned towards the door to leave. 

“Good choice. Now one last thing, dress him up in some nice clothes. Tell him you are taking him out for his birthday or something. He at least deserves to die with some dignity. Also if you fail or speak a word of this to anyone I think you know what will happen.” The door slammed shut and the hunter was gone. 

It was a few days later when Joel found himself heading out to the gardens. The kitchen and living room were clean meaning Ray was free from his chores for the day. The lad always went to his colorful sanctuary after working to wind down. As he walked he held the clothes he had picked out closer to his chest. He really didn’t want to do this but he really didn’t have a choice. Ray was like a son to him, but he had Adam and Kristy to think of now. Hopefully in time he could learn to forgive himself. 

It took him a few minutes of wondering the garden before he heard any sign of life. From a patch of daisies he could hear laughter. He walked over slowly and peeked in between the flowers. Laying in the middle of the patch were two people. One was the prince and the other was his secret friend. Joel found out about Ryan by accident, he didn’t mind their secrecy he was just happy that Ray was finally smiling again.  
They were just calming down from laughing, both their cheeks dusted pink as they smiled at each other. Joel felt a pang in his heart when he recognized the way they looked at each other. He fisted the clothes tight in his hands and closed his eyes tight. Maybe there was a way he could get his family somewhere safe without having to commit such a heinous crime. He took a step back to leave but just his luck he wound up snapping a twig. In a blink of an eye Ryan was up on his feet, sword in hand and standing protectively in front of Ray. 

“Who is there,” he snarled out his eyes like ice as he scanned the area. Joel put one hand up and slowly walked out so he could be seen. 

“It’s just me Romeo you can put the stick down now.” 

“Which stick are you talking about Joel?” Ray asked from behind the blonde’s legs. Ryan looked flustered for a second as he tried to quickly put his sword back in it sheath but missed it twice before it slid in. Ray just fell back into the daises as more laughter escaped his lips. Joel rolled his eyes as he finally stepped up to them. Ryan folded his arms and eyed the clothes in his hands suspiciously. The other man still didn’t trust him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you guys,” he said with a shrug. “Didn’t know you would be here today Ryan.” 

“I had to come earlier than usual, I have certain duties to do this week.” Ray reached up and grabbed Ryan’s hand hoisting himself up off the ground. 

“What do you have there? It looks almost like a dress?” 

Joel glanced down at what he held and then nodded at him. “It is, there was something I wanted to do with you.” 

“Why,” he questioned walking over to observe the outfit. The way he held it folded only showed the colors red, yellow and blue. 

“Count it as an early birthday present. This is not all, I kind of had something planned but if you are to busy I can go.”

“Well we we-“

“Actually I do need to go it is starting to get late,” Ryan interrupted. Joel had to hold back his sigh of frustration, he was hoping they would dismiss him. “I am sorry Ray. Enjoy what Joel has for you, I will see you soon.” 

“Okay Rye.” They starred at each other for a few minutes with light smiles on their lips. Finally they embraced and held onto each other like it was the last time they would see one another. Joel bit his lip and looked away. What they didn’t know was that, that was true, this would be the last time. He wasn’t sure if he could face Ryan again after this. A death of a prince would spread like wildfire. Hopefully he would find out and never come back. 

“Good bye Ray and Joel,” Ryan said giving him a nod which he returned. Ray just waved as the other disappeared into the garden. Joel wasn’t too sure how he got in and out unnoticed but it was a good thing he could. He turned back to his prince who was smiling happily up at him. 

“What is this special plan?”

“You will see. First you need to change, the shed should be fine enough.” 

“Alright. Is this some type of surprise?” 

“You can say that.” 

When they reached the shed Ray took the clothes from him and slipped into change. Joel bit his nail as he tapped his foot against the ground. A part of him was ready to just high tail it out of there. He wasn’t sure if he could really do this. His other hand reached up and clamped around the necklace of a tree he was wearing. It was a gift from Adam, he had to remember why he was doing this. When the door to the shed banged open he jumped scared out of his thoughts.

“Where did you even get something like this from?” 

Joel glanced over his eyes widening at the sight of Ray. “Wow…” Ray blushed and crossed his arms sending him a glare. 

“What?” 

“Just like your mom,” he whispered. “Actually this was to be a gift from your mother. I wasn’t sure if you would be ready for it especially because of Edgar. She had it custom made for you, you look so handsome.” 

“From my mama.” 

Ray’s whole body language changed to one of peacefulness. He looked down at the outfit with a smile. It was a dress, usually it was frowned upon for men to wear dresses but Ray loved them. They were beautiful and the freedom they allowed you was ten times better then pants. He didn’t care what anyone said and most people in the village were used to it. The top of the dress was a blue that rivaled both the sky and Ryan’s eyes. It had a line of gold going down the front that blended into the bottom half that was as yellow as his mother’s sunflowers. The short sleeves matched the top and were a bit puffed out with rose petals decorating the ends. Attached to his shoulders was a blood red cape that flowed down just past his butt. To top the whole outfit off he had a red headband in his hair that had a ruby encrusted rose that laid on the right side of the band. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself as tears came to his eyes. 

“Oh, Ray I am so sorry,” Joel murmured as he stepped forward to bring him into his arms. 

Ray sniffled and returned the hug. “Don’t be. Thank you so much for this. I love it.” 

“I am glad,” he took a deep breath and stepped back away from him. “There is more. I wish to take you on a hike to a very special place.” 

“Alright, lead the way sir hunter,” Ray said reaching up and wiping the last of his tears away. 

Joel nodded and started walking his usual hunting route. Ray was talking a mile a minute about the new type of flower he was attempting to grow. Here and there he would catch bits about how it was Ryan who brought him the seeds and was helping him with it. Joel would send in a grunt or a head shake to make believe he was paying attention. He was trying to picture Ray as a stranger. He was ignoring all the images of helping Maria give birth, to watching the little baby run through the fields, comforting him when he didn’t understand why his papa wasn’t waking up, and being there when his mother passed away. His hand went back to gripping his necklace as he shook the thoughts away. No, the boy next to him was a stranger. He didn’t know him and he was leading him to his death because he deserved it. 

“Are we there yet? Joel… Joel!” He jumped when a hand tugged at his shirt. Ray was giving him an amused look as he released his sleeve. “Are you alright? You keep zoning out and your face is almost as white as lilies.” 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry I just have a lot on my mind. Our destination should not be much further.” 

Ray nodded his head and they began walking again. This time awkward silence prevailed between them. Now and again he would catch the boy staring at him but he ignored it. He led him through some thick woods to a small clearing. There was a big oak standing out among the small trees and a good amount of just grass and flowers were in front of it. 

“This is it.”

“It is nice but I feel like I am missing something.” 

“Go up to the tree.” Ray shrugged and walked up examining the oak. Joel took a deep breath and un-hooked his axe from the backpack he was wearing. “Your mother used to come out here to think. She used to run away a lot when she was a princesses. One time I followed her to make sure she was safe. Just like you and Ryan this was her was her secret. I promised to keep it but I thought you had a right to know in the end.” 

Ray hummed as he ran a finger down the bark of the tree. “It is beautiful. You are right I could totally see mama coming out her to get away. Than-wait. What do you mean by the end?” 

“I-I am so sorry Ray. I hope you forgive me.” Ray quickly turned around and gasped. Joel was standing right behind him, his axe raised over his head shaking lightly. There were tears starting to stream down his face but his features were set as hard as stone. 

“Joel. Joel stop, what are you doing,” he cried trying to step away but his foot caught on a root. He fell back onto his rear and he quickly scooted back until his back slammed into the tree. “Joel it’s me Ray!” 

“I know. I have to do this for my family,” he took another breath and steadied the ax in his hands. “You will understand plus you will see your own family again.” 

“Not yet! I am not ready. I need to stop Edgar, I need to save the people and I want to be with Ryan,” he screamed throwing his hands up. Crystal tears started to drip down his face as he connected his eyes with the hunters. “Joel, please.” 

The moon started to cast light onto the both of them through the trees. It reflected off of Ray’s glasses as well as the axe as it swung down. There was a giant crack as blade met wood and the sound sent a thousand birds into the air with cries. Leaves fell slowly to the ground disturbed from the tree being shook. As the last leaf fell and the cries faded everything went silent. 

“Go.” 

Silence. Deep breath. 

“Go. Run,” Joel sobbed as he fell to his knees. The axe was embedded into the trunk of the tree right next to Ray’s head. The boy’s brown eyes were full of fear as he stared at his once trusted guardian. “Run into the woods Rose Red and never come back. Edgar will kill you. You must live and make it to your birthday. Then go to town and raise a riot. Until then you must stay hidden. NOW GO!”

Ray took a gulp of air and slowly stood up onto shaky legs. He patted Joel’s head once before turning and running into the dark woods. Joel’s wails of pain echoed all around him and slowly faded the farther he got. He loved nature but he was never one to explore the woods alone. The trees haunted his nightmares and now they were real. As he ran they seemed to grow faces and their branches started reaching out to him like long fingers. A scream passed his lips as he dodged the hands. His foot soon caught a root and he went flying into the dirt. His body ached and he heaved as he cried. Today started out so well and now he feared for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day! <33  
> This idea spawned from a dream and I couldn't help but to write it out~  
> Have questions or just want to talk you can message me at my tumblr: doowyar


End file.
